warriorsdeathclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Violetofen4
ur gonna report me for using dreamfreeze and cherrynose? well, this is my wiki, and my clan, so too bad. Whatsit88 00:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hello 4pinkbear im sorry about causing trouble on ur wiki. plz unban me. by the way we are now rogues. Whatsit88 02:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) come on. im only 13 and havent learned not to threaten. Whatsit88 16:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i didnt mean it and im sorry. i feel bad for saying it. i am so sorry. Whatsit88 18:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) because i have cool interests like u... im sorry about everything. i love warriors rpg. by the way goldkit now has 9 lives from starclan! Whatsit88 18:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) do not erase dreamfreeze and cherrynose from deathclan. its not ur clan. happens one more time and u can be banned from editing for a few days. Whatsit88 18:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah, its MY wiki. i get to have dreamfreeze and cherrynose in my clan. get used to it. Whatsit88 19:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) who cares if that was a copyright violation? warriors roleplay wiki is copyright of warriors, so what the fuck matters?! Whatsit88 19:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) uh huh. yeah im not afraid of dove. Whatsit88 19:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) what do wikian officials do? fine ill get rid of the characters. fuck you, 4pinkbear. Whatsit88 19:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) you are now blocked from deathclan wiki. your block will end in a week, so u can think about what you've done. reason for block: pissing off whatsit88 Whatsit88 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Notice from 4pinkbear Hey Whatsit, you're just a no-good mother fucking theif. 19:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rofl Whatsit thought I hacked. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) http://gardevoirisawesome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WildStorm23 <---- ROFLZ!!!-- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC)! Don't unban them! They can ban us back! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't take away B-cat rights. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 20:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Whatsit88 I've removed the ban from Whatsit88 as he has promised to stop harassing you, as he is the creator of this wiki. I ask in return that you be kind to him and watch your language. I've asked him to the same. Thanks! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) can me and duck be unbanned on wcrw? i really want to help, and we arent sockpuppets. we are different people. and i was pretending to be goldkit because its fun to play as a cat. seriously. we will not spam anymore, but plz dont b rude to me and duck. Whatsit88 01:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) also can one of dawnlily's kittens be named coonkit? she is the only queen, so i was asking if there could be a coonkit, dawnlily's kit? Whatsit88 01:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry 'bout that. Whatsit88 23:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey who is dawnlily's mate in warriors deathclan wiki? i took a guess it was dodgingclaw, but i was wondering who IS dawnlily's mate? Whatsit88 01:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry. was taking a guess. Whatsit88 18:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) want to chat? i want to talk to you about something. Epic enough for you? 21:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry for the delay. i'm on now. Epic enough for you? 21:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) acutally i have to get off. Epic enough for you? 21:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ok u can b admin but not b-crat Whatsit88 00:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) wait why am i still blocked on wcrw? sorry to bug you but it says that im blocked da berry's leaf 02:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i know you've tried but can you unban me please? i really wanna help out on the wiki da berry's leaf 01:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hey nice new username da berry's leaf 01:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC)